


Hold You Tight

by StarMellon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMellon/pseuds/StarMellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha returns from a mission greatly injured to find Loki waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold You Tight

She knew he was there as soon as she opened the door.

To be fair, Loki never tried to hide in her presence. Partly because he couldn’t, even when aided by magic, even when all of Tony’s tech failed to find him, Natasha could. She seemed to have an uncanny ability to pick out the distortion in the sunbeams or the flutter of falling dust. Natasha always claimed it was her training, aided by her unnaturally long life that gave her the advantage.

Loki, of course, proudly told her that she had a natural affinity towards magic, and offered to teach it to her. With a smile, Natasha had declined, offering Loki her chocolate ice cream cone in an attempt to soften the hard lines of disappointment from his face.

He always enjoyed sweets more than she did, anyway.

And now he was here, in her apartment, waiting for her to return from the mission in the dead of night. It was too dark to really see, but Natasha was familiar enough with the area to know when something was out of place. One less apple in the bowl, the TV remote on the end table, her bedroom door slightly ajar, all signalled a foreign presence in her apartment.

He was probably in the bedroom then, Natasha decided while struggling to remove her boots through the new injuries littering her body. Maybe the Trickster thought it would be cute, or maybe he was looking to offer her some congratulatory sex.

“Natasha?”

His smooth voice called through the darkness while the Spy finally got her other boot off. She huffed, getting her sense of balance before answering. “Yeah?”

The creaking of the door echoed slightly throughout the otherwise silent apartment, and she could see Loki’s figure in the space. Perhaps he had picked up on her slow pace, or on her clunky movements. That was sweet.

She heard a sharp intake of breath before Loki walked forward. Within a few short strides his taller form was in front of her, helping her remove the leather jacket she had worn to keep the chill away. “What happened?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“It looks worse than it is.” She told him simply. The injuries on her face were probably the most obvious to him at the moment: the black eye so swelled it impeded her vision slightly, a fat lip that had long since stopped bleeding, and a cut across the bridge of her nose. The injuries her clothes covered were slightly more severe – bad enough to affect her gait and movement.

Loki was close enough now that she could see the fine lines in his expressions. His smile was a tight line, the small muscles surrounding it taut as he tried to prevent any movement, any small tick that Natasha could pick up on. He was never good at hiding his emotions. “That’s not what I asked.”

Natasha sighed as he moved away to hang up her jacket. “Mission didn’t go exactly as planned. There were... complications.”

Telling him more would only tempt him to break his promise and follow her out on missions. Natasha knew it was hard for him – serum or not, she was still a mortal, and he was still a magic-wielding god.

Turning back to her, Loki put his hands on top of her shoulders, close enough to her neck that one of his thumbs softly stroked near her pulse point. His gaze was intense, the stress affecting his posture. They stayed like that for a few moments. Then Loki moved, apparently coming to some silent decision. “Come.” He said, though his voice didn’t quite hold the commanding tone he was looking for. “I’ll heal you.”

Normally Natasha would decline, argue until Loki backed off. Really, she preferred her body to heal naturally, which was why she often refused the medical treatments offered by S.H.I.E.L.D. (It was technically mandatory, but being one of their best agents had its perks). This was more than that, though. This was Loki feeling helpless, and useless, and once again being reminded of her mortality. She sometimes joked with him that they’d end up dying at the same time anyway, with how much stress this relationship caused him. Once she even brought home some black hair-dye, specifically to cover greys.

He sulked a little after that, but Natasha found it funny.

Following Loki into her bedroom,  she allowed him to direct her onto the bed, so that she was lying face-up with her arms and legs spread. The position agitated several injuries, but it was hardly the worst pain Natasha had experienced. Loki seemed to be setting something up – she could feel the magic cackling through the air, almost like static electricity. It tickled her fingertips, a soft caress down her forearms. Whether Loki had that intention or not, Natasha didn’t know.

There was a crack as multiple candles (seven, seemingly placed strategically around the room, Natasha could never turn her awareness off completely) were lit, causing the room to be bathed in a soft glow. Then there was a figure to her side, casting a long shadow over the bed. Loki was there, wearing only a dark pair of trousers, the wiry muscle beneath his skin tense and taught. It was always a surprise just how heavy he was when he appeared like this: thin and sleek, without Thor’s girth and mass.

“Close your eyes,” Loki’s voice was just above a whisper, his lips hovering close to the pulse point at her neck. “And try to relax – it’ll go faster that way.”

Natasha did as she was told without a word of complain, closing her eyes. The feeling of Loki’s breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine, and it took a moment or two before he began uttering soft, flowing words she didn’t understand. The air around the pair took on a stronger feeling of magic, so much so that Natasha was even someone with Tony’s awareness wouldn’t be able to miss it. A static mist was the best way she could describe it – not harsh enough to cause pain, not at all – but tiny pricks of feeling surrounded by cooling air. It soothed her cracked and bruised ribs, the hairline fractures along her tibia and fibula following soon after. Loki must have uttered some incantation to reduce the pain. Even though she was aware of tissues stitching themselves together, the only feeling the accompanied it was coolness.

Some spells, Loki once explained to her, had different effects depending on the relationship between the people performing it. The healers of Asgard, for example, all had to have specific dispositions and personalities, so that their magic could weave through their patients like a simple breeze. Between enemies, spells could cause extreme pain, fear, and agitation, even if the castor did not intend for such a thing to happen.

Between lovers, however, even the simple spells could have an effect of a different kind.

Natasha was feeling those effects now, barely stifling a groan as Loki stroked her newly-healed fingers. He may have picked up on it, or he was feeling the effects as well, for he then bent lower to press his lips against her hand. The movement was chaste enough, but the way his hardened groin brushed against her stomach most definitely wasn’t.

“Loki,” she breathed, opening her eyes. Her mind barely registered how all of her injuries were healed, not when there was an ache of a different kind settling itself between her legs.

Blue eyes flickered over to meet her gaze. Oh yes, he may have even been affected more than she was. “Yes, Natasha?” He whispered back, moving so he was balanced on all fours above her and nibbling on her neck. The sensation sent delightful sparks right to her centre, which caused her to groan and twitch.

She grabbed his face and nearly crushed her lips against his own. There wasn’t much time for grace and practiced ease, not when the burning ache within her was worse than the injuries she sustained on the mission. Loki groaned as she licked into his mouth, a rumble she felt more than heard. It wasn’t helping, and Natasha started to grind against his leg. She was unbearably hot and wet, and although the movement helped to relieve some of the pressure, it wasn’t close to being nearly enough, and she huffed in frustration.

Long fingers curled around her hip as Loki seemed to take pity on her (or perhaps growing just a frustrated as she was; it was hard to tell when her mind was in such a haze). He magicked her jeans off in an instant, moving downward, leaving kisses and nips on her chest and stomach as he went. It was torturously slow, and perhaps if this is what occurred when she was captured Natasha would have been more willing to spill the secrets she never spoke of. Grabbing the headboard behind her for leverage, the Spy tried to push her pelvis against Loki, hoping it would make him go faster, but he didn’t relent. Natasha wanted to scream.

He finally made it, positioning her legs so they draped over his shoulders. “You’re so beautiful.” He finally spoke, tongue swiping against her drenched inner thigh, so close to where she absolutely needed him to be. “And you taste so good.”

Her panties were gone in a thought, and she moaned at the feeling of his mouth and fingers on her labia, sucking and stroking. It still wasn’t what she needed, the movement only stoking the fire and doing nothing to douse it. “Please, Loki.” She bit out. “Enough foreplay... please.”

She could feel his smile at her words. “Your wish is my command, my Queen,” he chuckled, and how he could remain so seemingly calm when she knew for a fact he was probably harder than marble was beyond her. But then Loki’s mouth was around her clit, sucking and licking while his fingers curled inside of her and it felt so _so_ good that she couldn’t seem to catch her breath. Natasha was so far gone that it didn’t take long for her orgasm to hit, muscles pulling themselves taut and her vision nearly going white. It took all of her remaining willpower not to scream, and instead a low moan escaped her lips.

When she came back down to earth, her eyes opened to the sight of Loki licking his lips, mouth and jaw especially shiny from her wetness. His gaze was dark and predatory, and if Natasha had to guess she’d say that his patience has finally snapped. She moved to kneel, still weak and shaking from the powerful orgasm. Loki met her halfway, nearly diving towards her. Still, he had enough sense to reign in most of his strength as his lips crashed against hers, and her hands travelled down his smooth torso to pull his trousers and boxers down, just low enough to free his cock.

Natasha took it in hand while he attacked her mouth, his long tongue licking and sucking as it had to her clit before. Pre-cum was already beading at the tip, and shivers wracked his body when she stroked it. Moving to straddle his lap, Natasha position him just before her entrance before sinking down in one fluid motion.

That seemed to push Loki over the edge and he nearly threw her back onto her back, his hips moving like a piston and a noise suspiciously like a growl tore from his lips. Natasha groaned, nails biting at his shoulders. She was still sensitive from her previous orgasm, and the sensation coupled with being deliciously _full_ was nearly enough to send her over the edge again, but it was just sort. She began to babble, uncharacteristically talkative as an ache almost as bad as before began building in her abdomen. Loki’s thrusts became choppy and his breathing laboured as he too seemed to get close to completion, and Natasha snuck a finger between them. It took only two circles on her clit for the orgasm to hit, her walls tightening enough that it sent Loki over the edge as well.  

Loki shook, eyes rolling back into his head as Natasha tried to catch her breath. Then he fell to her side and gathered her up in his arms, her back to his chest. The room was suddenly bathed in darkness, the candled being snuffed out with a thought by the god. It seemed he also had enough sense to drape some blankets over them. His skill with magic always a plus.

Natasha sighed, her hands covering the strong arms now wrapped around her waist. The exhaustion from the mission and their recent activities setting itself deep in her bones. The Spy closed her eyes, a content smile playing on her face. Loki’s nose was pressed into her neck, and he seemed quite happy to stay there as well, probably just a tired from healing her.

“You said you loved me.”

That caused Natasha’s eyes to snap open. “When?”

Loki shifted behind her, his arms tightening slightly around her waist, as if he was worried this line of conversation would cause her to run. “I think you were babbling.” He admitted, voice muffled by her shoulder. “Did you... did you mean it?”

Natasha paused before smiling and closing her eyes, relaxing in his arms. Her fingers traced non-descript shapes on his arm. “What do you think?”

She felt him smile against her shoulder and relax, though his arms only loosened a fraction around her. It was then Natasha happily allowed herself to slip in a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this halfway written about two weeks ago, and finally got around to finishing it today. Its a scene that's been floating around in my head for a while now, and somehow smut happened? What can you do.


End file.
